


No Tresspassing

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF!Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, our babies are safe, semi-graphic description of minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet Sam and Jess for dinner. Jess is too smart, Sam is too loud, Dean is too adorable, and Cas...Cas is badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tresspassing

**Author's Note:**

> While there is some definite threat of rape, know that I will keep our boys (and their babies) safe.

“Come on, Cas!” Dean shouted impatiently from the bottom of the steps. “We gotta go! Sam and Jess are waitin' on us!” There was no response. With a huff, Dean rolled his eyes and mounted the stairs. “Cas,” he sighed as he trudged up the hardwood steps, “seriously. We should have left like fifteen minutes ago. What's taking so long?” Dean walked into the bedroom to find Cas, half dressed in a button down shirt and his boxers, sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the pants in his hand.

 

He looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Babe,” Dean's voice was suddenly concerned, “what's wrong?” He moved to sit next to Cas. Cas' brow furrowed, and he glared at the fabric he was holding.

 

“I don't have anything to wear,” Cas mumbled.

 

“Cas,” Dean rolled his eyes, “you've got a whole closet of stuff. Just grab something. Sam and Jess won't care what you're wearing. Besides,” Dean leaned over and kissed his temple, “you look hot in anything.”

 

“No,” Cas' brow furrowed farther and he shook his head. He took a deep breath and let it out on a long sigh. “I _mean_ ,” he dropped his pants on the bed, “...nothing fits.” He pressed his hands between his bare knees and curled in on himself.

 

“Oh,” Dean said, understanding dawning on him. “Well,” he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Cas' hip, “there are _three_ of you that have to fit in them now.” With another kiss to Cas' temple, he stood up and walked to the dresser. Pulling open one of his drawers, Dean dug around for a moment. “Here,” he said as he pulled out a pair of well worn jeans, “try these.” He handed them to Cas, who looked up at him skeptically. “What?” Dean shrugged. “Those are a little baggy on me. Plus, I'm a little bigger than you, anyway. Maybe they'll have enough room for all my babies in there.” He couldn't help the satisfied grin that stretched across his face as he leaned down to finally kiss Cas' lips. “I'm gonna call Sammy. Let him know we're running a little late. Meet you downstairs?” Dean pulled his phone out as Cas stood up. The dark-haired Omega nodded at him as Dean slipped from the room and down the steps. 

 

Cas pulled the jeans on. The fabric was soft and broken in. It felt good against his skin, and he was pleased to find they buttoned on him comfortably. They even had enough room for a good meal. Relieved, Cas grabbed his phone and wallet and followed Dean down the steps.

 

The weather had turned warm and, with all the hormones Cas was even warmer. He skipped the coat as they headed out the door. As they drove to meet Sam and Jess at the restaurant, Cas' mood began to improve. Dean watched him carefully from the corner of his eye.

 

“Guess we're gonna haveta' go shopping, huh?” He smiled at Cas. Cas' gaze flicked to Dean and he nodded, a hint of color staining his cheeks. Dean smiled and reached his hand across the seat to rub Cas' leg affectionately. Cas smiled, taking Dean's hand in his own.

 

“So,” Cas began, looking down at their twined fingers, “why is it you haven't told Sam yet that he's going to be an uncle?” He wouldn't admit it, but there was a small part of Cas that worried Dean wasn't really as pleased with all of this as he had seemed. Dean shifted in his seat, and pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. Cas' heart sank a little lower.

 

“It's just...” Dean shrugged.

 

“Just what?” Cas pressed. Dean didn't say anything, and Cas turned to look out his own window. He could feel the tears coming. Stupid hormones. He tried to keep his voice even. “I don't understand,” it was no use. Dean would know in a heartbeat. “I thought you were happy about this.” Cas brought his arms around himself, his shoulders slumping in.

 

Dean hit the breaks.

 

They skidded to a halt half a block from the restaurant. Cas turned surprised eyes to Dean. His expression was dark. Pure shock, was written all across his face, mingled with confusion and what looked like anger.

 

They stared at one another for a moment.

 

“Cas,” Dean's voice shook with restraint, “Don't you _ever_ think, for even _one moment,_ that I don't want this. You and the babies are _everything_ to me!”

 

“Then why don't you want people to know?” Cas nearly whispered. Dean glanced away, color flooding his formerly pale face. He shifted in his seat again. “Dean?” Cas pressed.

 

“I...,” Dean began, “I read in one of your books about how the first trimester can sometimes be...a little tricky,” he finished delicately. “I didn't want to tell anybody 'til we'd made it past that. Just in case.” Cas was stunned. That was not the answer he had expected from his Alpha. He sat, gaping, at Dean, who shifted once more.

 

“You...,” Cas' eyes softened, “you read one of my pregnancy books?” Without looking at him, Dean nodded, his face blushing harder.

 

“Read 'em all,” Dean mumbled. “Wanted to know what was gonna happen.” Cas unbuckled his seat belt and threw himself at Dean. He crushed their lips together in a chaste kiss, hardly able to keep from smiling into it.

 

“You are wonderful,” Cas said against his lips. He sat back, eyes still on Dean. “We can wait to tell them, if you'd like. It's only another couple of weeks.” Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he smiled, “let's wait a bit.”

 

A car behind them honked and Dean mumbled expletives at them as he caught up with traffic.

 

They pulled up to the bistro where they were meeting Sam and Jess a few moments later. Cas climbed out of the car and headed for the door, Dean trailing behind. Following Cas up the steps of the restaurant, Dean got his first real look at the Omega in his jeans. He nearly missed the next step.

 

Firm and round, Cas' ass pulled the denim snug against his skin as he moved. His slim hips had filled out just a bit, and Dean had to clench his hands to keep from grabbing at him. He looked so delicious.

 

Without noticing his surroundings, Dean was drawn after Cas, his eyes firmly glued to the movement of his mate's ass. When Cas stopped, Dean stopped, too, but was still unaware of the world around him. Suddenly, Dean was brought back to reality when his younger brother snapped his fingers before Dean's eyes.

 

“Dude,” Sam laughed, shaking his head at his older brother, “down boy.” Dean finally looked around, realizing he had been caught staring at Cas. He smirked at his younger brother, shrugging his shoulders. When Sam did nothing more than raise his eyebrow pointedly, Dean looked away, nearly pouting.

 

“Shaddup.”

 

Cas made his way over to Jess, wrapping her in a warm hug. As she pulled back, she rested her hands on Cas' upper arms.

 

“Cas,” she narrowed her eyes, her sharp Beta senses raking over him, “...something's different...,” Cas flushed, ducking his head.

 

“I, uh,” Cas fidgeted, “I...presented ten weeks ago. I'm – I'm an Omega.” Jess' laugh was bright and full.

 

“Cas, hon,” she smiled, “I've seen you since then! Remember? The night we were drinking at your place?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam scoffed, “and you two were so drunk you forgot we were still there and you started peeling each others' clothes off?” Dean let out a bark of laughter.

 

“That was the night we decorated your cast,” Dean chuckled as he took a seat next to Cas. Dean leaned back in his seat comfortably, draping an arm across the back of Cas' chair. They settled in to comfortable conversation, and Cas was glad that the discussion about what had changed was dropped.

 

A few minutes later, the waiter came by to take their drink orders.

 

“Cas,” Jess reached a hand across the table and laid it on his forearm, “they have that wine I was telling you about. You _have_ to get a glass!” Cas shifted on his seat, and Dean subtly turned his hand to rest on Cas' upper arm.

 

“Thank you, Jess,” Cas said quietly, glancing at the waiter, “but...I won't be drinking this evening.” He fidgeted again. “I'm...driving...” he finished lamely. Jess rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh, Cas!” She sighed. “One glass isn't gonna kill you.” There was a challenge in her eyes. The waiter raised an expectant brow at the table at large. Cas looked from Jess to the waiter to Dean, panic in his eyes. Dean froze. Jess sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

 

“Could you please give us a moment?” She dismissed the waiter, politely. He nodded and turned away from the table. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. Jess looked from Cas to Dean, her lips pursing. “How far?”

 

“What?” Sam looked around the table, lost. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Cas was suddenly very interested in his hands. Jess shook her head at all of them, trying to hide her excited smile.

 

“Caaas,” he wouldn't meet her gaze. “Deeean,” he shifted on his chair. “How far along are you?” Sam's eyes went wide, nearly bugging out of his head.

 

“You're pregnant?!” Sam shouted. The whole restaurant got quiet, all eyes on them. Cas turned scarlet. Dean waved awkwardly at the crowd.

 

“Thanks a lot, Sam,” Dean grumbled. “Way to ruin the surprise.”

 

“So you are?” Sam hissed at them.

 

“Yeah, Sam. Cas and I are expecting.”

 

“So, I'm gonna be an uncle?!”

 

“That's usually how it works, Sammy.”

 

Jess was out of her chair in a flash, throwing her arms around Cas and squealing with delight.

 

“Sooo...,” she smiled brightly, “how far along are you?” Cas smiled sheepishly.

 

“About ten weeks,” Jess clapped her hands together in excitement.

 

“Damn,” Sam shook his head. “Didn't waste any time, did you.” He clapped his older brother on the shoulder, chuckling. Dean couldn't help but beam.

 

“You wanna see pictures?” Now that the cat was out of the bag, Dean gave his enthusiasm free reign. Jess reached her hand out before Dean had even finished asking. Smiling at Cas, Dean reached for his wallet.

 

Dean pulled the first ultrasound photo out and handed it delicately over to Jess, who had returned to her seat. Sam leaned in against her, his arm behind her chair, to look as well. Jess let out a soft, fond 'ooh' as she took in the image. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“I don't see it,” Sam shook his head. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, taking the image back.

 

“Here's the head,” Dean pointed out, as though he had never had trouble seeing it, thank you very much, “and the spine...and there's it's little arm bud. 'S wavin' at us.” Dean couldn't hide how proud he was. He got lost for a moment, staring at the image.

 

Cas had caught him, more than once, staring at the pictures of their babies. Leaned up against the kitchen counter drinking his morning coffee, while he was watching a movie, in the middle of paying bills...Cas would always smile and watch him for a moment, just like he was now.

 

“Lemme see,” Sam took the image back, and he and Jess studied it. She pointed out the different parts to him again, as Dean pulled out the second photo. With a wink and a smile to Cas, Dean handed it to Jess.

 

“What's this?” she asked, taking it from Dean.

 

“Baby number two,” he beamed.

 

 

 

Sam and Jess were beside themselves with excitement at the prospect of nieces and/or nephews, and the celebration continued through dinner.

 

When they had finished eating, Cas excused himself to the restroom. He was too caught up in the relief and joy of having finally shared their news, that he didn't see the hungry-eyed Alpha leave his seat at the bar to follow him.

 

With a sigh of relief, Cas emptied his bladder. Tucking himself back in, he turned to the sink, nodding an acknowledgment to the other man in the bathroom. To his surprise, however, the other man did not head for the stalls or the urinals. Cas clenched his jaw, and continued to wash his hands very calmly as the blonde Alpha crowed up against him.

 

“Please step back, sir,” Castiel said evenly.

 

“ _Sir_? ” The Alpha purred in his ear. “Mmmm. Already so _submissive_. Just like an Omega should be.” He put his hands on Cas' hips and pressed up against him. Cas could feel the hard line of the Alpha's erection and it made his skin crawl. An icy chill ran sharply through his veins. His voice dropped to a growl.

 

“Do not mistake my manners for submission,” his cold tone made the Alpha laugh hollowly. “Step back. I will not tell you again.” His eyes were hard and he refused to drop his gaze from the man's, reflected in the mirror.

 

“You don't get to  _ tell me anything, _ you little Omega whore,” the man snarled. His hands moved up to Castiel's arms with a vice-like grip. The door of the bathroom opened and it was all the distraction Cas needed. He spun in the man's arms, turning to face him, breaking his hold and surprising him. Cas reached up and put both hands on the back of the man's neck. Vaguely, Cas registered that someone else had entered the bathroom, but did not take his focus off the strange Alpha. With a quick yank, he pulled the man's face down as he brought his knee up. A sickening crunch confirmed that Cas had definitely broken the man's nose. He repeated the action again, and a third time before the man slumped to the floor. 

 

Cas watched the man, groaning and holding his head as he rolled around on the floor, blood pouring from his fractured face.

 

“I told you to step back,” Cas growled at him.

 

“Cas?!” He looked up to find Dean, stunned, standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide with shock. “Jesus, babe, are you okay?” Cas stepped over the man on the floor.

 

“I'm fine, Dean,” he said evenly. “This man put his hands on me, and he wouldn't back off when I told him to, so I broke his face.”

 

“I can see that,” Dean nodded, looking at the man on the floor. “You shoulda' listened to him, chuckles,” Dean smirked at the bleeding man. Cas stepped to him, pulling comfort from his nearness.

 

“Can we please go home?” His tone was low and nearly emotionless. Dean took Cas' hand gently.

 

“Yeah, Cas, of course.” They walked out of the bathroom and as they moved, Dean began to realize the severity of the situation. It made his blood boil. By the time they made it back to the table where Sam and Jess were, Dean's jaw was locked and his hand clamped, hard, around Castiel's. Without sitting down, Dean pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and tossed them on the table as the waiter walked up. 

 

“Sorry about the mess in the bathroom,” Dean smiled darkly at him.

 

“Dude,” Sam grimaced, rolling his eyes at his brother. Dean turned his sharp eyes on his brother.

 

“Cas was attacked,” he said flatly, dispelling any notion that he and Cas had been fooling around in there.

 

“What?!” Sam and Jess were both out of their chairs in an instant, and the waiter just stared in shock. Dean pulled the bill out of the holder, turned it over and scribbled down his phone number. Handing it forcefully back to the waiter, Dean heaved a sigh.

 

“Give this to the manager,” he said. “Let 'em know if anyone needs to contact us, they can reach us here.”

 

“Cas,” Sam stepped toward him. Cas made no move, but his hand clenched Dean's slightly tighter.

 

“I'm fine, Sam. I promise,” he nodded. “I just want to go home.” Sam ran his hand through his long hair.

 

“Yeah, 'course.” Jess slipped her hand through his arm, pulling him close. Dean looked at the waiter once more.

 

“Somebody might want to check on the asshat in the bathroom,” a satisfied smile passed through his eyes. “Cas did quite a number on 'em.” With that, Dean lead Cas from the restaurant amid stunned looks and hushed whispers. As they reached the door, they looked back to see the bloody Alpha being helped from the bathroom by one of the waitstaff.

 

 

Cas was quiet on the way home, and Dean didn't press. The heavy silence weighed on them both. When they reached the house, they made their way up to their room under the oppressive hush. Cas sat down on the end of the bed next to the pants that no longer fit him.

 

Dean approached him tentatively, lowering himself down next to his mate. He reached a hand out to touch his Omega.

 

“Cas...,”

 

“I'm going to take a shower,” Cas stood, moving toward the bathroom. Dean heaved a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. When Cas reached the door, he turned back. “Would...” he dropped his gaze to the floor, “would you join me?”

 

It took a moment for the words to register. Dean was at his side immediately, pulling him into a soothing embrace.

 

“Of course I will, baby. Anything you want. Anything.”

 

Cas' arms came up around his waist, and he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

 

“I can still smell him on me.”

 

Dean clutched him tighter.

 

“It's all right, Cas,” Dean whispered, “come on.” Dean lead them to the shower and turned the water to a steaming heat. Turning back to him, Dean peeled Cas' clothes off slowly, kissing every bit of skin as he exposed it. He knelt in front of Cas as he slid his borrowed jeans down his slim, toned legs. Running his hands up Cas' thighs, Dean pressed forward kissing across the small swell of his stomach. “So brave, baby. So strong.”

 

Cas carded his hands through Dean's short hair, closing his eyes and soaking up the love and affection. He let the words and touch soothe away the fear and the distress that had seeped into him at the realization of what had nearly been. Cas let the tears finally spill from his eyes.

 

Dean's strong arms wrapped up around him, spreading across the smooth expanse of his back and pulling him as close as possible.

 

“Dean...,” Cas' throat was tight and his voice strained, “...please.” He pulled at the man before him.

 

Stripping the last of his clothing from Cas, Dean stood and guided him into the cleansing spray of the hot water. Dean stripped himself quickly, efficiently, and followed him.

 

Cas reached for his shower scrubber, but rather than going for his own soap, he reached for Dean's. He poured a generous amount on it and worked up a lather. Handing it over to his mate, Cas gave him a pleading look. Without a word, Dean took it from Cas and began to clean his body, washing away with soap and touch the scent and memory of the stranger.

 

Dean's bare hand followed the soap he spread across Cas' skin. He rubbed and caressed, leaving comfort and peace in the wake of his fingers. Head to toe, he washed Cas' body, then pulled him close to rinse away everything but the scent of Dean and his body wash. When Cas was rinsed, Dean pulled him close once more, holding him in his arms under the comforting heat of the water.

 

It took Dean by surprise when the scent of Cas' arousal hit him.

 

He was even more surprised by the feel of Cas' lips brushing along the curve of his neck, leaving kisses and nips burning as they passed.

 

“Cas,” Dean's voice was rough, “...we don't have to do this.” He rubbed his hands up and down Cas' arms.

 

“Please, Dean,” Cas' eyes were wide and pleading, “I need this. I need _you_. Please, I need to know that-,” he swallowed hard, dropping his gaze.

 

“That _what_ , Cas?” Dean coaxed. He tried to tip Cas' chin up to meet his eye, but Cas pulled his hand away, clutching it in his own. His brow furrowed, and a wracked sob slipped from his mouth as tears slipped down his cheeks to mingle with the water of the shower.

 

“That...,” his voice broke, “...you still want me.”

 

Dean's heart nearly cracked in his chest, and his anger flared at the thought of what pain this strange Alpha had caused his mate. His love. Dean pulled him impossibly close in a near crushing embrace.

 

“Cas,” the waver in his voice made Cas sob again, “I will _always_ want you. I love you, Cas! And no horny, drunk, asshole Alpha will _ever_ change that.” Dean pulled back to look Cas in the face. “Cas, what he did was _wrong_. Don't think for a second that your worth has somehow diminished because of what someone else did!” Cas sobbed again. Dean let out a huff of amusement as he pulled his Omega closer. “To be honest, babe, I was kinda turned on seeing you beat the shit outta that guy!” Cas' sob turned into a croak of laughter at that. “Seriously. That was fuckin' hot!” Dean pulled back again to look into the impossibly blue eyes of his mate. “My bad ass Omega. Takin' Alphas down with one move!” A reluctant grin spread across Cas' face. Dean leaned in to kiss him gently, sliding one hand up to cup his cheek and the other down to caress his hip. “Protecting yourself and our pups...,” he licked at the seam of Cas' mouth, “fuck those asshats that say Omegas are weak. They've never met Castiel Novak.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean's neck, puling him close and opening up for him; tasting the sweet flavor of him. He felt Dean's length harden against his leg and his worries were suddenly assuaged. Spreading his legs, Cas felt the slick pulse from him as Dean rocked his hips forward. Dean took the hint at Cas' movement and slid his fingers down to tease across the tight pucker of his entrance.

 

With a sigh at how wet Cas was for him, Dean circled a finger around his hole. He felt it flutter and relax under his touch, and eased one finger in. Cas moaned at the breach, dropping his head to Dean's shoulder.

 

“More,” he sighed against Dean's freckled skin. Dean was more than willing to comply, and pressed a second finger passed the ring of muscle and began to stretch him. Cas' own erection, firm and full, rubbed against Dean's and they both moaned at the contact. Cas rocked back and forth between Dean's fingers and the friction of their cocks. “More,” he urged again. Reluctant to go too quickly, Dean teased a third finger around Cas' rim. “Please, Dean,” he bucked back, fucking himself on Dean's fingers, “I need more!”

 

“You sure, Cas?” Dean said between kisses. Cas nodded his assent, pulling Dean closer. When he pressed a third finger in, Dean felt Cas' legs begin to tremble and his fingers dig into his back. “Easy, baby,” Dean crooned, “easy.” He felt Cas relax under his touch. Dean's expert hands scissored gently at Cas' entrance, stretching him wide to take Dean's thick cock. He reveled in the scent and feel of Cas' sweet slick, the heady aroma making him dizzy.

 

“I'm ready, Dean,” Cas panted. “Please, I need to feel you! Need you inside me.” With a possessive growl, Dean pulled his fingers from Cas and slicked himself with the viscous fluid that coated his hand. He reached down, grasping Cas under the thighs and hefted him up, pressing his back into the shower wall. Dean's cock nudged at Cas' ass, and Cas rocked down, making Dean's head slip past his opening. Dean's breath caught in his throat and his hips snapped forward at the unexpected movement from Cas.

 

Cas gasped at the sudden thrust of Dean's cock deep inside him, a sigh of ' _yes_ ' escaping his lips. Dean buried his face in Cas' neck, drinking in his scent.

 

“God, Cas,” he rumbled against the soft, pale skin, “you feel so fucking good! So amazing, Cas! So strong and sexy,” he set a steady pace, rocking gently, lovingly, into his mate.

 

“Please, Dean,” Cas cried out, “harder!” Cas' needy tone took over Dean's brain, and his instinct kicked in. His Omega wanted. Needed. He was compelled to comply. He snapped his hips up against Cas, making him cry out in ecstasy. “Yes! Dean, please, need you to claim me again! Need to know I'm still yours!”

 

Dean was wild with Cas' need. His knot was swelling quickly, urged on by Cas' words and arousal. He traced his lips across the mating mark he had made, not so long ago. Cas moaned at the contact, bringing his own lips down to the mark he had made on Dean. Dean purred at the feel of Cas' lips and thrust harder into his Omega. Dean was eager to show his mate how much he wanted him. Had _always_ wanted him.

 

He dragged his teeth across Cas' mark, making him gasp and shudder.

 

“ _Mine,_ ” Dean growled. Cas gripped him harder as Dean set his teeth over the bite mark.

 

“Yours!” Cas shouted. Throwing his head back, he came forcefully as Dean bit down once more. The sharp pressure of his teeth was enough to make Cas believe that Dean still wanted him. Though he didn't break the skin, Dean's teeth were sure to leave deep bruises over the scar he had created.

 

As Cas clenched around him, Dean's knot caught at his rim and locked into place. Dean spilled his release deep inside Cas as his teeth held on to the pale column of his neck. Dean's body locked up as he pumped his mate full, rocking both of them through their orgasms.   
  


When they were both spent, Cas locked his legs around Dean's waist. Dean, supporting Cas, turned them into the now chill spray of the shower to rinse off what he could of the mess they had made. Turning off the water, Dean walked them back to their bed and stretched out, pulling Cas down on top of him. Dean pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms tight around Cas. He rubbed his hands up and down Cas' back.

 

“How you feelin'?” he whispered.

 

“Better,” Cas said as he nuzzled in to Dean. “Thank you.” Dean tightened his grip on Cas.

 

“No.” He shook his head. “Thank _you_.” 

 

“For what?” Cas asked with a laugh.

 

“For being a bad ass.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tough one for me to write, but it wouldn't leave me be. 
> 
> I like my Omegas strong and my Alphas tender. I think it much more interesting to read about an Omega that can take care of themselves than one that is completely dependent on an Alpha. Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
